Justice League Dark in preproduction - Guillermo del Toro (film)
As of the publishing of this page, Guillermo del Toro has begun pre-production on a film version of Justice League Dark, featuring John Constantine as the lead character. Guillermo del Toro's "Justice League Dark" "The route we’re going is Constantine is our lead. Constantine is the guy who leads us in and out of the plot. We have Deadman, Swamp Thing, Etrigan, we have Zatanna, we have—I will spoil it—the Floronic Man. We have stuff that those who love the darker side of the DC Universe are going to appreciate, and we’re trying to be true to the origins of the characters." ~ del Toro, 2013 April 2013 "I’m literally playing with two of my oldest and most favorite characters in my life—Swamp Thing and Etrigan. These were the guys I was drawing with crayons when I was a kid. I cannot tell you how happy I am, but I am finishing my bible, and then I deliver that bible, which is about 45 pages, to Warners, and we have a screenwriter that we like and that we talk to, but he is writing his own movie right now and is thinking about it. But I am going to try to wait for him." ~ del Toro, 2013 April 2013 In May 2013, del Toro revealed that his script features Constantine, Swamp Thing, Madame Xanadu, Deadman and Zatanna as the team, with other "in the mix". He also revealed that he was still waiting for the go-ahead from Warner Bros. Pictures. Del Toro revealed in July 2013 that he hopes the DC Extended Universe, which started with Man of Steel, will become as cohesive as the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and he added that if there was any correlation to that universe and this film, he would honor it. In October 2013, del Toro stated he felt his film would be able to coexist with the television series, Constantine and reiterated that the film was still active and in the writing process. In July 2014, del Toro once again stated he was working on the film, and stated it would be independent from the universe established with Man of Steel, saying, "DC and Warners have been very clear that they are trying to keep film and Sandman separate so when the time comes they can unite them, once they know they’re quantifiable." Del Toro also added that his Constantine would not adhere to the continuity established in the television series, but he would consider incorporating elements from it, and even think about casting the same actor (Matt Ryan). In November 2014, del Toro confirmed that the script was complete and handed it in to Warner Bros. to be reviewed. In December 2014, he hinted that the film will be part of the DC Extended Universe. In April 2015, del Toro said the script revision has been handed in and if there was availability in his schedule, he would direct it; if not, "somebody else will do it... film needs to fall into the plan of the shared universe." In June 2015, the film was confirmed to still be in development at Warner Bros., with some of their other Vertigo Comics film adaptions moving to New Line Cinema. The Hollywood Reporter stated that del Toro was no longer attached to the project. In August 2016, it was announced that Doug Liman will direct the film with del Toro and Scott Rudin producing and Michael Gilio writing with the film being titled Dark Universe Category:Films